


This is Only the Beginning

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been driving Dean crazy with his honey craving. Dean gets a great idea and uses the honey to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompt from one of my amazing followers on Tumblr. I do not own these characters. I am not getting paid for this work. This fanfiction is simply for fun and to show appreciation to the show, Supernatural. This is unbeta-d (spell check). All mistakes are my own.

Cas has been talking about his craving for honey all day. For the most part, it drove Dean crazy but it also gave him a great idea. Walking silently into their bedroom, Dean tackles and pins a surprised (and shirtless) Cas to the bed, kissing him softly. Cas’s body instantly melts against his own, pressing into him and deepening the kiss.

Pulling away for air, Dean smirks and says, "You want honey...I'm gonna give you honey."

The confusion in Cas’s eyes quickly turns to desire as Dean reaches over for a jar full of the sticky golden liquid. Slowly, Dean drizzles the warm honey all over Cas’s chest, watching it work its way over his hardened nipples and muscled stomach.

Setting the jar aside with a mischievous grin, Dean dips his head, licking the sweet substance off of Cas’s smooth skin. A deep moan escapes Cas, a shudder of pleasure travelling through his body. Cas reaches down, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair making Dean groan. He loves when Cas pulls his hair.

Laving a trail up Cas’s stomach to his chest, Dean sucks a nipple into his mouth, teasing the hardened peak, flicking it with his tongue. Cas sucks in a sharp breath, arching his back.

“Dean…”

Dean shifts to look at the man underneath him. Cas’s face is flushed, eyes darkened with lust, full pink lips parted slightly. He loves seeing Cas this way. So ready and willing. “Dean….please…” His voice is breathy and uneven. Cas sounds wrecked, which is just how Dean wants him.

Smiling, Dean runs his tongue over his lips, catching traces of honey from the sides of his mouth. “You like that huh? Well, this is only the beginning.”


End file.
